


my love for you was bulletproof

by hanorganaas



Series: Out of The Shadows and Into The Light [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Nail Hydra, Psychotic break, triggering content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My love for her was bulletproof," He said in defeat, "and she shot me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	my love for you was bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** August Rush using this Prompt:
> 
> http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/1_million_words/August%20Rush2/10pair-skye-ward_zps4c1d92d2.jpg
> 
> Part of the OUT OF THE SHADOWS AND INTO THE LIGHT VERSE
> 
> WARNING: this installment contains violence against a female during a psychotic break. Please read no further if it will trigger you.

Grant Ward didn’t know how long he’d been there days, weeks. It seemed too long, especially with the questions and the image of him killing Garrett repeating in his head like a horrible broken record. He sat in the corner of the room, hugging his knees to his chest.

Confusion had washed over him like a tidal wave, drowning him and holding him down.

"So I've been unconscious for three days or so," A voice says, "and I wake up to find out my SO has been part of an enemy organization and shot his own SO part of the same enemy organization."

Grant slowly rose to his feet. Skye stood in the room a light landing on her as if she were some angelic being. She was one. The only thing that kept light in his dark, dark world.

"I can explain," Grant said softly. 

They stood face to face. He could see her eyes shining as they began to fill up with tears. shooting His teeth made his way to his bottom lip. One of the reasons he shot Garrett in the first place because he regretted hurting his teammates he came to love. Something he never thought he'd find. And now that his secret had come to the surface and the understanding he thought he would find was hard to find was far from his grasp.

"There's nothing to explain," Skye said, her voice was cracking. Grant felt the lump form deep in his throat. Skye was usually so strong and so confident, and seeing her destroyed by his actions broke him, "you worked for the same god damn orginazation that fucking shot me....they shot me Ward! You might as well been standing there while they pulled the trigger."

Grant furrowed his brow. Garrett's voice was in his ear. Taunting him with the same exact words he used when he looked over Skye with eyes of fear and concern that she was going to die. Buck the fuck up. The girl exposing is how weak you are. Her and the rest of your pathetic little team. 

"STOP!" Grant suddenly screamed holding his ears. He was trying his best to block out the mental sound of Garrett's taunting bellowing in his ears.

"I am not going to stop Grant!" Skye roared. She was understandably angry, but being trapped in one of the many mental breaks he had since killing Garrett, Grant couldn't see that. He could only see Garrett, bullet wound in his forehead with blood gushing out of his head onto the floor, "not until you know. I trusted you! Hell I lo....I can't even say it cause you fucking lied to me you lying bastard."

Grant felt a shove push him. He stumbled on his feet. For a moment he closed his eyes as he remembered during his first training sessions, Garrett shoved him to onto the dirt floor of the woods so hard the wind was knocked out of him. He beat him to point where Grant couldn't walk and Buddy was left to lick the wounds off his broken body. His opened and Garrett was staring at him with taunting eyes laughing.

"I SAID STOP GARRETT!" Grant yelled at the top of his lungs. His fist collided with skin with as much force as he could muster hoping to get that self satisfied smirk of Garrett's god damn face. "Garrett" stumbled backwards but when he hit the floor his bloodied mental image was gone and instead....it was Skye. 

She was in shock bringing her face to her nose and seeing the crimson that stained her fingers. Either shock at what he done or shock of how far his mental break with reality had went.

"Skye I didn't mean it," Grant said as he went to kneel down beside her but two strong arms grabbed him and held him back. 

Coulson was now in his view. His eyes narrowing as he helped Skye off the ground. Grant was blinking struggling in the grip that had held him hard and fast. He wanted to tell Skye how sorry he was and that she was the reason.....he realized what he was doing was wrong. And now he fucked up. He lost the trust and the love of his team and now he lost her. That had hurt the most.

"I think we're done here," Coulson said furrowing his brow. 

As Coulson ushered Skye out of the room, Grant slumped in the grip that held him tight.

"My love for her was bulletproof," He said in defeat, "and she shot me."


End file.
